ghost_earthfandomcom-20200213-history
First Dark War
The First Dark War was the first of the two Dark Wars & was the first appearance of the shadowghosts & the Alliance for the Survival of Humanity. Starting in 2050, it was declared by the humans after the Era of Lost History, a long period where history by humans is virtually erased because humans were hiding in survival mode to stay alive & history couldn't be recorded, lasting from December 22, 2012 to 2049. The war ended in 2074 with the shadowghosts disappearing from Earth for 76 years before reappearing in 2150, beginning the Second Dark War. Background 2012 Catastrophe Era of Lost History Recession of humanity Rise of the shadowghosts For unexplainable reasons, the alitronium from the pod in 2012 somehow led to the birth of a new species called shadowghosts of the Dark Race. The Dark Race lives under the belief of destroying any form of humanity & during the Era of Lost History, when they were most active while humans were in hiding, the shadowghosts swarmed around North America to destroy all human artifacts. The shadowghosts were led by Core, who was the creator of all shadowghosts. Among Core's legions were other notable shadowghosts, such as Mellion, Hereson & shadowmistresses Axia & Somerlee. Human population explosion War Formation of the Alliance for the Survival of Humanity Creation of citys During the early & middle years of the war, the Alliance created settlements that became citys over the ruins of older metropolises. Among the first of the most successful was New York II, built on the island of Manhattan over the New York Ruins, ancient ruins from New York City of the Old Age. Another city to be built was Metropolitan City, built on the Philadelphia Ruins. Other primitive citys were built, but were not so successful at the shadowghosts took over & destroyed most of these citys, leaving the early citys to be history. The Alliance established the ideological government of the Global State: when the war was to be concluded, the Alliance would remain a military power while the Global State would run the politics of the new order. The base for the Alliance & future Global State was New York II. However, due to consistent attacks that threatened the security of the city, the Alliance moved itself to Metropolitan, which was built on the sole purpose for this & they created the Academic Military Research Institute. The shadowghosts desperately attacked the new locations of the Alliance to destroy them at their roots. Erection of the Great Lakes Citadel In need of a new headquarters away from civilization & knowledge from the shadowghosts, the Alliance created the Great Lakes Citadel, a tower that was to protect them & be the base of the Alliance's military strength during the war. For decades, the citadel was to stand tall & was never located by the shadowghosts. However, this didn't mean the shadowghosts weren't terrorizing other citys in hopes of divulging the new location. Fear of the shadowghosts The shadowghosts became feared by many of the human population outside the Alliance for the Survival of Humanity due to the many techniques they could perform on humans. Shadow possession & carriers Shadowghosts could possess humans & turn them into "carriers". A carrier is a person who has been possessed by a shadowghost & is a slave to the invader's bidding. The shadowghosts used carriers to infiltrate the areas they needed to in order to acquire information or eliminate targets. Shadowmistresses Shadowmistresses, special shadowghosts who were of the female gender, were especially dangerous considering the fact that they could possess women & could destroy the male gender by the means of simple love between the males & the carriers. Somerlee's Kiss Among the fear for these shadowmistresses was the fear of their most lethal ability. The shadowmistress, Somerlee, became notorious in the entire human population as of her killings of men by the means of what became commonly known as Somerlee's Kiss. Because of this, many girls had to change their names because Somerlee was a common name. Disappearance of the shadowghosts In 2074, 24 years after the start of the war, the shadowghosts, for some mysterious reason, vanished from the face of the earth without leaving a single trace of their existance other than the massive damage they caused. Upon seeing that the shadowghosts were presumably gone forever, many humans believed that they had won the war with no chance of the shadowghosts ever returning. On the contrary to the popular belief, the shadowghosts had gone into a hibernative stasis underground in the ruins of Crystal Cliffs in Colorado. About 76 years after the mysterious disappearance of the shadowghosts, a young mountaineer named Thomas Sherman disturbed the resting place of the shadowghosts, releasing them back into the world. It would not be until the end of the ensuing war that the shadowghosts would be destroyed for good. Aftermath Global State Second Dark War